2018
March * 26 March - Uber declared to withdraw from Southeast Asia to end a war of attrition with a fierce local rival and has agreed to sell its Southeast Asian operations to Grab. Under the agreement, Grab will acquire all of Uber's operations in a region of 620 million people, including food delivery service UberEats. May * 9 May - The Jurong Region Line is officially unveiled at Canberra MRT Station, a fully elevated line running for 24 km with 24 stations. It will be completed in stages from 2026 to 2028, which will serve areas like Tengah, NTU, Boon Lay, Jurong, Jurong Pier, and Pandan Reservoir. June * 1 June - The CBD was hit by a blackout that started at about 2.40pm. The blackout lasted for about 34 minutes and affected 3,156 customers. Investigations reveal that maintenance works were responsible for the outage. * 12 June – Singapore hosted the first summit meeting between the leaders of the United States and North Korea. * 25 June - oBike ceases operations in Singapore. 2 more shared bike operators follow suit after introduction of strict rules. * 28 June - Singapore's 3rd desalination plant; the Tuas Desalination Plant opens. It is the first to be operated wholly by PUB. July * 4 July - Personal particulars of some 1.5 million SingHealth patients were illegally accessed and copied in one of the largest cyber-attack to occur in Singapore. Also, outpatient medication data of some 160,000 patients was compromised, including Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong, who was specifically targeted by hackers. The data breach was confirmed on 10 July and announced by the Ministry of Health on 20 July. September * 14 September and 15 September - Kenneth Koh and Tata's wedding. * 18 September - Island-wide blackout struck Singapore at 1:29am. SP Group responsible for supplying electricity reported that the power outage lasted 38 minutes affecting 146,797 households and businesses at Boon Lay, Choa Chu Kang, Clementi, Jurong, Pandan Loop, Aljunied, Geylang, Tanjong Rhu, Mountbatten, Kembangan, Bedok, East Coast, Ang Mo Kio, Bishan, Thomson, Mandai, Admiralty, Sembawang and Woodlands. It added that preliminary investigation revealed that the failure stemmed from partial loss of supply from two power generation units. November * 13 November — The 33rd ASEAN Summit was held in Singapore. The leaders of the participating countries will seek to further promote ASEAN integration and community building under the framework of multilateralism cooperation with the theme of "resilience and innovation". 7th of Premier of the People’s Republic of China, Li Keqiang also joined this summit. * 6 November to 2 December — A string of four food poisoning cases of happened throughout the month, all of which involved in handling food from a local catering service. A combined 444 patrons from the four cases fell ill after eating the food, among which 81 (including one fatality) were from the Spize restaurant at a Deepavali celebration on November 6, 190 were from a Singapore Civil Defence Force event on 23 November, 131 were from a school camp event on 26 November, and 42 were from a lunch banquet held in the Mandarin Oriential Hotel on 2 December. It became one of the worst mass food poisoning cases in Singapore since the 2009's Geylang Serai's rojak incident. In a response, the National Environment Agency consequently suspend the licenses of two catering services Spize and TungLoh, after being involved in the mass food poisoning case. * 23 November - Analog television will cease operation as Singapore completes its digital switchover. In addition, Timothy Mok had moved out of Tampines Block 123, to Tampines Block 114, and was actually located at Tampines Block 312 before the counter-suing and fight continues till June and gave up the house. December * 7 December - In an investigation following the mass food poisoning occurred in November, National Environment Agency terminate the license of one of four outlets of Spize restaurant (River Valley outlet) after discovering the food that consumed by the 81 patrons (from the Deepavali celebration) contained salmonella inside the contaminated food, as well as lapses in food hygiene, according to NEA and Agri-Food and Veterinary Authority of Singapore (AVA). A joint statement by MOH, AVA and NEA further revealed that 82 reported cases out of 221 people who consumed the food from seven other incidents linked to the outlet between November 6 and 9, were prepared on the site. Deaths *4 February – Majid Ariff, footballer (b. 1937). *22 March – Morgan Chua, political cartoonist (b. 1949). *3 June – Jek Yeun Thong, politician (b. 1930).